


cherry popsicles

by jjhs



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, No Angst, Polyamory, Slice of Life, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24315034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjhs/pseuds/jjhs
Summary: hyuck stands in the doorway and observes them. they are adorable, he can’t deny that, and watching them be so good with her makes him want to see the two of them with their own kids. he never thought he’d want children of his own, but mark and renjun make him want so much he never expected.or, mark and renjun help donghyuck babysit his siblings in the sticky heat of summer.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 10
Kudos: 123





	cherry popsicles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hyuckble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuckble/gifts).



> this is so soft <3 markrenhyuck deserve more fics
> 
> [i.f.l.y.](https://open.spotify.com/track/4a6q8CR2hzLk2plDkSxkfD?si=HXJ9W1RDSFSKtZYU7F7b7A)
> 
> for, lauren because we're on this markrenhyuck shit for life. love you<3

the first thing hyuck notices when he steps out of his bedroom is how ridiculously hot it is inside his house. he licks his lips and touches his forehead as he begins to sweat.

“jesus christ, who broke our air conditioning,” he complains to no one, but of course someone answers because there’s _always_ someone there.

“i think minjun did,” hwan mentions as he runs past donghyck with his nintendo switch in hand. donghyuck huffs.

“great,” he mutters as he walks to the kitchen. at the island sits hana with their freshly turned 8 month old baby sister, hyejin. “hey,” he greets his younger sisters.

“hwan is so annoying,” hana says as she feeds the baby whatever baby food she grabbed from the cabinet. 

“he’s fourteen, of course he’s annoying,” donghyuck sighs. he grabs a banana from the counter and begins to peel it. “are you doing anything today?”

hana narrows her eyes. “no, why?”

“mark and renjun are coming over,” donghyuck shrugs. he takes a bit of his banana. “and, no offense, but i really would like no one to be here, but that’s not an option. second best is the least amount of people.”

“why? so you can have sex with them? you literally scarred minjun that last time you know.”

“oh my god, don’t even bring that up. and, no, not to have sex, excuse you. just to have fun because we haven’t seen each other in so long because of finals.” donghyuck drops the banana peel in the trash. “so can you leave? and, take the brats with you.”

“which ones?” hana scoffs while hyuck gives her a point look. “fine, i’ll take them to do something. but, you owe me.”

“fine,” donghyuck scowls. “what do you want?”

hana smiles to herself before picking the baby up out of her highchair. “baby duty for the next two months.”

“two?” donghyuck shrieks, but holds his arms out for hyejin nonetheless. “no way.”

“fine, you can deal with jiwoo, hwan, minjun, the twins, and hyejin yourself.”

donghyuck takes a second to think. “fuck, fine. but, be gone at least two hours, please.”

“yeah, yeah,” hana says as she disappears from the kitchen. 

donghyuck turns his attention to hyejin. he coos at her and kisses her on the cheek. she giggles and then lets out a nasty sound from her lower region. donghyuck sighs and takes her to the nursery to change her.

donghyuck is the second oldest of eight kids, and he wishes that his kids stopped at two. but, of course, they didn’t. donghyuck turned 19 a few months ago and wishes he did not have to return home during the summertime of college.

don’t get him wrong, he loves his siblings, but they’re so fucking annoying. hana is twenty-two, going on twenty-three and she’s his best friend. jiwoo is seventeen and his most rebellious sister. donghyuck figures it’s middle child syndrome or something close because she doesn’t seem to care about any of them.

then there’s hwan. he’s fourteen and annoying as hell, but he’s athletic and popular so it means he’s gone to his friends more often than he’s home. minjun is thirteen and he just about killed their mother during birth. since they’re so close in age, they have the same friends and do similar sports.

that leaves the twins. jihoon was born first and he’ll tell you this until he goes to the grave. haeun, bless her heart, vehemently protests this every time her brother brings it up. hyuck doesn’t despise them so to say, but he really dislikes them. they’re nine, about to turn ten in a few months, and they’re so fucking loud that donghyuck wants to ducktape their mouths shut and tie them to chairs just for a moment of peace.

and, of course, hyejin, the youngest and newest addition to their family. she’s still in her cute phase, so donghyuck doesn’t mind her so much. but, she’s loud and cries too much. and, donghyuck hates changing diapers but he always seems to be doing so.

he looks at the naked baby on the changing table and prays to god that his mom ties her tubes or stops having sex….whichever comes first. he dresses hyejin in her onesie and bounces her in his arms as he walks back into the hallway to his room.

he and hanna share a bedroom, which he thought would be weird, but it wasn’t and he’s so fucking grateful he agreed to it all those years ago because he would not survive with all the other demons in the house. he’s honestly not sure what the living arrangement is anymore. ever since he went away to college, things have changed drastically.

“i’m taking hwan and minjun to their friends,” hana announces when hyuck steps into the living room with the baby. “you need to take the twins to their friends.”

donghyuck nods, that’s fair enough. “okay, what about jiwoo?”

hana shrugs. “fuck if i know where she is.”

donghyuck sighs. “fine, okay. they’re gonna be here soon. text me the details for the twin’s friend’s house, please.”

donghyuck walks to the twin’s bedroom to see if they’re ready. they’re both wearing disastrous outfits that don’t even resemble something normal, but donghyuck doesn’t feel like fighting with them.

“you guys ready to go?” he asks them while hyejin just stares at them. 

“why does hyejin just stare?” jihoon asks as he puts his sneakers on.

“yeah, it’s weird. like, why can’t she close her eyes?” haeun says as she stands up from her bed. 

donghyuck grimaces at them before shrugging. “she’s a baby, she can’t do anything else.”

“well, that’s stupid,” jihoon tells hyuck very matter-of-the-factly. 

“yeah, well when you guys were babies all you did was cry and poop, so,” hyuck says and refrains from laughing when horrified looks cross jihoon and haeun’s faces. “okay, let’s go.”

he drags them to his car which is equipped with a baby seat. he buckles hyejin up and let the twins right it out for the window seat in the back next to her carseat. he checks his phone and puts the address into the maps.

they’re there in less than twenty minutes. there’s little bickering as jihoon falls asleep, hyejin stares out the window in awe, and haeun sings to the radio. hyuck parks in the driveway and walks them to the door.

the drop off is easy. they run into the house and the parents tell hyuck that the twins can stay for the entire day and for dinner. he thanks them before rushing back to his car.

the drive home is full of hyejin giggling to the stupid baby music hyuck puts on for her. 

when he gets back home, the house is empty and he finally gets a second to breathe. it’s hot as shit, but it’s empty which is all that matters.

hyuck puts hyejin down for her nap just in time for mark to text him that he and renjun are at his front door. hyuck runs down the steps and slams the front door open.

“i told you guys you could just walk in,” hyuck teases when he sees them. mark is wearing shorts and a white wife beater and he looks too fucking good. renjun has black shorts on and a blue t-shirt. 

“it seems wrong,” renjun defends as they step inside. “jeez, why is it so hot?”

“broken air conditioning,” hyuck sighs. “i’ll get you guys some water.”

they follow him to the kitchen even though they’ve both been over enough to know where the water is and how to get it themselves.

hyuck grabs three mason jars from his cabinet. “so, what were you guys doing before you came here?”

“jun was working on his art project,” mark says as he observes hyuck’s outfit. he’s wearing olive-green, high-waisted, flowy shorts that are a tad too short and a white lacy, thin strapped tank top. “you look so cute,” mark comments out of nowhere and hyuck smiles.

“thank you,” he brings them the water and kisses mark on the lips. 

“mark was doing his film project,” renjun answers before he grabs hyuck by the hips and pulls them so they’re flush together.

“you guys make being a business major sound so boring,” hyuck whines before renjun kisses his forehead to sooth him. “like, you guys are always doing something interesting and i’m just here doing stupid internships over the summer.”

mark chuckles before he joins their circle by hyuck’s fridge. “well, when you’re a millionaire and our sugar daddy, then business won’t seem too bad, right?”

hyuck pouts. “i don’t wanna be the sugar daddy, i wanna be the sugar baby.”

“of course,” renjun smiles and kisses him on the nose. “anyway, can we go outside. it’s actually cooler outside and it’s, like, a thousand degrees.”

hyuck rolls his eyes. “fine, but i need to grab the baby monitor. will someone take my water for me?”

“already got it,” mark murmurs as they walk to his back patio. with every passing day, hyuck falls more and more in love with his stupid boyfriends. hyuck grabs the baby monitor from the coffee table beside the couch before joining his boyfriends outside.

they’re lounging on a few beach towels in the middle of the yard underneath the shining sun. hyuck figures they grabbed them from the basket on the patio and joins them.

“hi,” he says as he lays down with them. even with the sun burning down on them, it’s cooler outside than in hyuck’s house. he throws the baby monitor at his feet and splays his arms out beside him, hand touching mark’s. 

“where are all the kids?” renjun asks from the other side of mark.

“kicked them out,” hyuck giggles.

“so why aren’t we having se—”

“ew, mark, don’t be crass,” hyuck hits him on the chest. “hyejin is still here. also, we’re banned from doing that here, so.”

“your parents are so lame,” mark responds and hyuck scoffs.

“okay, well, sorry my parents are hippies who let their kids do recreational pot,” hyuck bites back, but it doesn’t piss mark off one bit.

“better than parents who pop out a kid every year,” mark points out and hyuck wishes he could argue otherwise, but he can’t. 

“i’d take hippie parents over mine anyday,” hyuck finally gives in.

“having a big family seems more fun than being only child,” renjun sighs. “so boring.”

“you can have like four of my siblings!” hyuck offers, but is only met with laughing. “i’m being so serious. please take them.”

“you love them,” renjun dismisses, “i mean, like, they’re annoying, but you love them anyway.”

hyuck just scowls. “i guess.”

“can we make out?” mark asks suddenly and hyuck sits up.

renjun follows suit. “are you stoned?”

“what?” mark practically launches himself upward. “of course not. not at hyuck’s at least….anymore.”

“you are so lucky it was my mom and not my dad who noticed,” hyuck grumbles. he remembers when mark came over stoned out of his mind. his mom was pissed, forced mark to wait it out until he could drive home, and told him if he ever did it again he’d never be allowed back. hyuck got shit for it too.

“sorry,” mark apologizes, “like, i’m actually sorry.” 

“you’re only sincere because you nearly cost us our relationship,” hyuck rolls his eyes. his mom was already pissed at hyuck for not being conventional and dating two boys. a stoner boyfriend being thrown into the mix just added fuel to the fire. 

“sorry,” mark says weakly. “but, no, i’m not stoned. i’ve just missed you guys and i wanna make out. is that suddenly a crime?”

hyuck snorts and renjun flops back down onto the towel. 

“you are an idiot,” renjun tells mark. “a colossal moron.”

hyuck is about to answer mark’s question when hyejin’s crying comes through the monitor. he groans and throws his arm over his eyes. 

“should we go get her?” mark asks and hyuck just groans even louder.

“no, let’s see if she’ll cry herself back to sleep.” hyuck says under his breath.

“that seems morally wrong,” renjun answers.

the baby monitor crackles with hyejin’s crying. 

“i just want to pretend she doesn’t exist,” hyuck mutters and mark laughs at him.

“i’ll get her,” mark offers and hyuck peaks out from behind his arm. “hyejin loves me, anyway.”

hyuck can’t refute mark’s statement. almost all of his siblings love mark and renjun more than they love him. “fine, but if she shit in her diaper, you are in charge of changing it.”

mark agrees with a kiss on hyuck’s cheek. they all stand up and walk into the house, leaving the towels in the yard for later.

the house is still hot as ever and hyuck is considering texting his mom about fixing it. he drops the baby monitor at the kitchen island and walks up to the nursery with mark and renjun trailing behind him.

hyejin’s crying is easily heard from behind the closed door and hyuck just sighs.

“after you,” he says. he let’s mark inside. the older coos at hyejin and lifts her out of her crib. he bounces her in his arms and she is instantly soothed. 

renjun grins and plays with her fingers as mark kisses her forehead.

hyuck stands in the doorway and observes them. they are adorable, he can’t deny that, and watching them be so good with her makes him want to see the two of them with their own kids. he never thought he’d want children of his own, but mark and renjun make him want so much he never expected.

they make him want marriage and children and all those domestic things like taxes, grocery shopping on a sunday, cooking dinner on a monday night, watching cartoons on a tuesday morning, and everything is else underneath the sun.

“why does she like you guys so much,” hyuck groans with a fake pout on his lips.

“i’m just that good,” mark sticks his tongue out at the younger.

“she’s so cute,” renjun pecks her on the cheek and she just cackles like he’s the greatest thing invented since sliced bread. 

“i don’t think she’s gonna go back to sleep,” hyuck sighs. “let’s take her to the living room. we can watch a movie or something.”

renjun and mark follow hyuck down to his living room. the heat is ever so persistent, but no one says anything as mark puts hyejin on her playmat before sitting down next to his boyfriends on the couch.

“what do you guys wanna watch?” hyuck asks as he turns on the tv. 

“let’s watch something on netflix,” mark snatches the remote from hyuck to choose something. hyuck decides protesting is too much work. 

“i swear to god if you try to make us watch a fucking ted bundy shit _again_ ,” renjun starts and mark whines.

“you said it was good!” mark complains.

“it gave hyuck nightmares for days! he thought every white man he saw was going to seduce him and kill him!”

“wait—“ hyuck says.

“okay, that is not what happened and you know it,” mark snaps. “fine, is riverdale okay?”

“you wanna watch riverdale?” renjun sounds disgusted. “absolutely not.”

mark huffs. “how about stranger things?”

“already watched it,” hyuck answers absentmindedly as he scrolls through his phone.

“okay, grey’s anatomy?”

no one argues with mark so he clicks on it and it starts from wherever they left off last. 

mark watches with little interest while renjun scrolls through twitter. the sound of tiktok plays through hyuck’s phone speakers as he looks at his for you page. 

they spend about twenty minutes doing this until hyuck gets bored. he drops his phone on the couch cushion beside him and purses his lips. mark’s eyes are trained on the screen in front of him and donghyuck glances at the show playing.

he eventually crawls into mark’s lap, sitting back on mark’s well-toned thighs. “hi,” he greets with a grin.

“hi,” mark says as he tries to look around hyuck’s body to watch the show.

“pay attention to me,” hyuck whines and sticks out his bottom lip.

“you were the one who didn’t want to make out when i offered,” mark points out with a shrug.

“i never said i didn’t want to,” hyuck ducks down to suck a hickey onto mark’s collarbone. “mark,” he whines out, drawing out the syllables of mark’s name. “please.”

mark finally sighs and looks at hyuck. he hadn’t even realized his hands found their way to hyuck’s waist. “what do i get out of it?”

“out of making out with me?” hyuck’s eyebrows furrow. “uhm, you get to kiss me, duh.”

mark acts like he’s actually thinking about it. 

“why are you even thinking about it, just kiss me, stupid,” hyuck huffs like a brat and it makes mark smirk.

“fine, if you say so.” 

mark leans forward and presses his lips against hyuck’s. the younger tastes faintly like cherry chapstick and mark smiles into the kiss.

“stop smiling,” hyuck huffs and pulls mark’s body as close as he can get. “kiss me,” hyuck whines and mark can’t stop smiling from how stupidly adorable he sounds when he whines.

mark hushes him and actually kisses him. he licks into hyuck’s mouth softly, hands roaming the soft skin under hyuck’s tank top. hyuck’s hands find their way into mark’s hair and tangle into the black locks.

hyuck pulls away with spit slicked lips, eyes blown wide. mark sucks hickies into the skin of his neck even though hyuck’s not supposed to have hickies when he’s home. 

“you guys are disgusting,” renjun murmurs from beside them. 

hyuck looks at renjun with _those_ eyes of his. renjun is sure hyuck’s eyes could start a war. “injunnie,” hyuck says breathlessly when mark bites down on his skin a bit too hard. “do you wanna kiss me?”

renjun tries his best to remain unaffected. “not particularly, no.”

hyuck puts on that stupid pout of his. “are you sure.”

renjun is absolutely _not_ sure, but holds his ground. “yeah, twitter is pretty interesting. jeno got another cat if you were wondering.”

hyuck hums before going back to sticking his tongue down mark’s throat. 

renjun sits there as long as he can, listening to their pants before he pushes mark’s hands away from hyuck’s body and pulls the younger toward him by his hips.

hyuck breaks away from mark to grin at renjun. “wanna kiss me now?”

“shut up,” renjun snaps before he pulls hyuck toward him by his chin. their lips touch and hyuck’s lips are wet from mark’s spit. their tongues slide against each other’s and renjun would be lying to say he doesn’t love it.

mark is kissing hyuck’s neck when the front door cracks open. hyuck scrambles away from them and onto the floor with hyejin. mark adjusts his shirt and hair before paying attention to the show in front of him even though he has no clue what’s going on. renjun coughs before going back to twitter.

suddenly in comes six of hyuck’s siblings. hwan and minjun light up when they see mark.

“mark!” hwan exclaims. “bro, i haven’t seen you in so fucking long!”

“hey, language,” hana says with a sigh as she drops her bag on the floor. 

“what’s up guys?” he asks them and they all bump fists. “how’s basketball?”

“it’s good,” minjun says as he sits down right next to mark on the couch where hyuck had been previously. “you wanna come play basketball with us in the driveway? you can be on my team!”

“hey, what? that’s no fair, mark should be on _my_ team,” hwan snaps. “i’m older, so he should be on my team.”

“that doesn’t make any sense!” minjun argues and mark just laughs. when he makes eye contact with hyuck, the younger just gives him a sympathetic smile.

“we can trade off,” mark says to appease them. he stands up and the two drag him out the front door.

the twins are all over renjun. 

“junnie,” haeun greets with a sweet smile. “do you want to see my bracelet collection?”

“what?” jihoon says with a disgusted look. “no, he wants to see my video game collection.”

“no, he doesn’t!” haeun argues with her brother as she sits down on renjun’s lap. “right, junnnie, you wanna see my bracelets, right?”

renjun opens his mouth when jihoon grabs renjun’s hand. “no, he wants to see my cars. don’t you, renjun?”

“i’d love to see both,” renjun grins at them. 

“okay, but which one do you want to see first?” haeun asks with a hopeful look on her face.

“he wants to see mine because i was born first!”

“no, you weren’t!” haeun shrieks.

“yes, i was!” jihoon screams back so loud renjun flinches. “hyuck, who was born first?”

the twins look to hyuck where he is playing with hyejin. 

“i don’t know,” hyuck says with a shrug. “just play rock, papers, scissors.”

the twins seem to think about this before breaking out into rock, paper, scissors with no words needed. hyuck calls it their twin telepathy. haeun wins and screams in delight. 

“that’s no fair!” jihoon yells and hyuck snickers.

“she won fair and square,” hyuck shrugs. “if you guys don’t get moving renjun is going to have to leave before either one of you gets to show him.”

they’re up and tugging on renjun’s arms to their bedroom before the older gets a word in.

hyuck smiles to himself. he’s glad his boyfriends get along with his siblings so well.

“that’s new,” hana points out after she drops down next to hyejin.

“what?” hyuck asks while shaking a toy in front of hyejin’s face. the baby makes grabby hands for the toy and hyuck gives it to her.

hana pokes the hickey blooming on hyuck’s neck. “that.”

hyuck slaps her hand away and touches the mark. “shit.”

“mom and dad are gonna be soooo mad.” 

“thanks for reminding me,” hyuck sighs. “also, you’re home early.”

“i got bored,” hana says with a look that tells hyuck that he is shit out of luck. “plus, the parents were adamant about family dinner.”

hyuck looks at her with a pleading look. “please no.” 

“not like i asked them,” hana defends. “they feel bad about leaving us to take care of the brats.”

“they should,” hyuck mutters. “i swear to god if they tell me they’re having another baby i’m leaving this family.”

“me and you both,” hana laughs. 

they play with hyejin for a while before hana disappears to shower. hyuck picks up hyejin and goes outside to where hwan, minjun, and mark are playing basketball.

mark is all sweaty and hyuck will shamelessly admit he looks really sexy like that.

“how’s the game?” hyuck asks them. 

“we’re winning,” minjun says smuggly. “mark is such a good player!”

“i only played in high school,” mark dismisses him.

“and, you kicked ass!” hwan exclaims. they decide to take a couple minutes to drink some water and catch their breath.

“love you,” hyuck murmurs to mark as the older takes a drink of water. 

“and, why’s that?” mark asks. he looks good with his hair pushed back and the sun shining down on his skin. 

“because,” hyuck shrugs, hyejin still in his arms. “i just do.”

“i love you too,” mark grins before pecking hyuck on the cheek. 

hyuck smiles softly. “you should probably go back to your game.” he motions to behind mark where hwan and minjun are arguing over the ball. mark grins at him, takes one last sip, and runs back over to the two boys.

hyuck watches them for a few more minutes before heading back inside. he decides to check on renjun in the twin’s bedroom. he knocks on the door before opening it.

the three of them, renjun in the middle, sit on jihoon’s bed looking at the screen of their nintendo switch. 

“hey,” renjun looks up and hands the switch to the first pair of hands to grab at it.

“hi,” hyuck greets them. the twins don’t bother to look up from the video game. “how’s it going?”

“fine,” jihoon answers for renjun and renjun just laughs. 

“good,” hyuck answers. he observes renjun. he looks so relaxed around the twins, like they’re his own family, and hyuck loves that renjun feels that way. “i’ll leave you guys to it.”

hyuck blows renjun an air kiss and the older catches it before he pockets it. hyuck smiles to himself before leaving. 

he walks downstairs and puts hyejin in her highchair right as his parents walk in the door. they work for the same company and carpool, which is good because it means they don’t need two cars.

“hi,” his mom greets with a smile on her face. she walks over to hyuck and kisses him on the cheek. she doesn’t say anything about the bruise on his neck.

“hey dad,” hyuck greets his father with a wave.

his dad just nods and disappears, probably to change from his suit.

“what’s for dinner?” hyuck asks. “also, when is the air conditioning going to be fixed?”

his mom laughs at him. “wow, i don’t even get a second to breathe before i’m bombarded by questions.”

hyuck is quiet and counts to one mississippi. “okay, one second passed. when’s the air getting fixed?”

his mom just smiles at him and runs her fingers through his hair. “we’re having pizza for diner and your dad called the company today, they said they would come take a look at it tomorrow.”

“thank gosh,” hyuck grumbles. “do i have to stay for dinner? mark and renjun are here.”

“they’re welcome to stay,” his mom offers.

“i mean, why would they wanna stay here and eat with all of us?” 

“mark already agreed,” his mom laughs. she pulls out the pizza menu from their drawer of take-out menus. 

“renjun said he’d be happy to stay for dinner,” his dad says as he comes down the stairs in khaki shorts and a t-shirt. 

hyuck groans. _of course they did_. “fine. make sure to order plain cheese for at least one pizza.”

he leaves the kitchen as his dad picks up hyejin.

he collapses onto the couch and yawns. he doesn’t even realize he’s dozing off until he’s woken up by the sound of footsteps. he opens his eyes slowly, seeing his brothers and mark walk into the living room.

“go clean up,” he hears his mom yell from the kitchen. his brothers run to their bedroom while mark walks over to hyuck.

“hey, baby,” mark smiles softly. hyuck opens his eyes all the way.

“you can shower in my bathroom,” hyuck sighs. he leads mark upstairs even though the older knows the way. they walk through his and hana’s bedroom to their bathroom. 

“your room is a mess,” mark comments.

“thanks, i had no idea,” hyuck rolls his eyes. he drops mark off at the door of the bathroom and throws a towel at him. “i’ll bring you some of my clothes when you’re done.”

mark kisses hyuck on the cheek before disappearing into the bathroom. hyuck flops down onto his bed and scrolls through his phone until mark finishes. 

he’s watching a tiktok when mark comes walking into his room with just a towel wrapped around his hips.

“now you’re just being mean,” hyuck pouts when he sees mark’s abs. 

“oh my god, why aren’t you wearing clothes?” renjun asks as he walks into the bedroom and shuts the door behind him.

“he’s a whore,” hyuck says and mark just rolls his eyes.

“can i have some clothes? being naked in your room when your parents could walk in at any given second is bad news.” mark gives hyuck a pointed look and the younger gives in.

he pulls out a t-shirt and basketball shorts for mark along with some boxers. renjun goes into the bathroom and hyuck turns way while mark gets dressed to avoid any more temptation. 

hyuck’s bedroom door slams open and hwan screams, “pizza’s here! c’mon, mark, come with me. you can have the first slice.”

mark has barely pulled his shirt over his head before hwan is grabbing mark by the wrist and dragging him downstairs. hyuck just giggles.

“should i be upset that my brother’s like mark more than me?” hyuck asks when renjun walks out of the bathroom.

renjun shrugs. “i mean, the twins like me more too, are you upset about that?”

hyuck takes a moment to think about it. “not really.”

“then, why care about hwan and minjun?”

hyuck purses his lips. “i dunno. maybe because i’m their older brother and i should be closer to them.”

“they annoy the shit out of you,” renjun points out. 

“that is true.” hyuck is lost in thought when renjun walks over and intertwines their fingers.

“c’mon, babe, i’m hungry.” renjun tugs on hyuck and they walk into the hallway. 

they’re walking down the steps when jihoon comes up behind them and latches onto renjun’s leg. “gotcha!” he screeches and laughs.

“oh my god,” renjun mutters before playing along. hyuck just looks at them with too much fondness. they eventually make it down the steps to the kitchen when jihoon lets go.

“let’s go, renjun,” jihoon starts running off. renjun looks at hyuck apologetically and the younger just waves for him to go. renjun takes off after jihoon into the backyard.

by the time hyuck makes it out there, his parents have too many boxes of pizza set out on their patio table. there are plates and drinks out too. everyone, including his sister jiwoo, is outside.

mark is being chased by hwan and minjun around the borders of the yard. haeun and jihoon are screaming over where to sit.

“hey, honey,” his mom greets. she’s opening up the first box of pizza. “here, can you help me?”

hyuck nods obediently. “of course.”

he walks over to her and helps sort the pizza boxes by topping. two cheese, two pepperoni, two sausage, and of course, one with his parents favorite toppings. 

“your siblings sure do love mark and renjun,” his mom observes. 

“yeah,” hyuck smiles. “it’s cute.”

“it’s a good trait for partners to have,” his mom comments. hyuck snorts.

“you’re not slick,” he tells her.

she laughs at him. “you guys have been dating for over a year….i just wanna know if you see it going any further.”

hyuck bites his lip. “i dunno mom, i would like it too. i just don’t wanna expect too much.”

she looks at hyuck and caresses his cheek. “i hope you know, honey, that no matter what happens you have us, this big family. we love you.”

hyuck smiles at her and pushes her bangs out of her face. “i know mom. i love you guys too.”

they don’t have many moments like this, don’t really get that many considering everything going on in their lives. their paths don’t seem to cross over that much.

“i’m so proud of you, donghyuck,” his mom kisses his cheek.

hyuck goes to say something else, but he’s cut off by hwan coming over to them.

“mark’s hungry,” he announces. hyuck snorts. 

“kiss ass,” he snickers, but hwan doesn’t hear him. 

“can we eat now?” 

“of course, honey.” his mom says and moves to let hwan over. 

hawn grabs two plates and hyuck assumes one is for mark. hwan puts three slices of pepperoni on one plate and four slices of cheese on another, which confirms he’s getting pizza for mark. 

hwan runs off to where mark is sitting on the towels in the yard and yells something about having food for him. 

renjun and the twins come over to them.

“hey,” renjun says. “pizza ready to go?”

“have at it,” hyuck motions to the plates. 

renjun grabs a plate and stares at the pizza, deciding on what he wants. the twins stare at him, waiting on him to decide. hyuck rolls his eyes.

renjun eventually decides on sausage and both the twins go at a piece with grabby hands. hyuck rolls his eyes again because he knows for a face jihoon doesn’t even like sausage. all three of them leave, bidding hyuck soft goodbyes.

hyuck finally grabs a few slices of his parents pizza for himself. he grabs a few more towels so their bunch will all fit. he walks over to mark, renjun, and his siblings. they’re all so engrossed in their own conversations, they don’t even notice hyuck.

he lays the towels out before sitting down next to minjun. he catches a second of their conversation, something about football, before hana drops down next to him.

“hey,” he says and turns to her.

“hi.” she takes a bite of her pizza.

“donghyuck, i’m thirsty,” renjun says. he smirks at hyuck, knowing exactly what he’s doing.

“me too,” the twins say in unison.

“i’m thirsty too,” mark has that shit eating grin on his face. 

“same,” minjun says immediately.

“yeah, can you get us something to drink?” hwan asks.

“i think that’s a great idea, hwan,” mark says and hwan lights up, big smile crossing his face.

hyuck only sighs. there’s no point in fighting them, but he does add torture renjun to his list. he gets up and grabs bottles of water for all of them.

he returns and tosses them to everyone. there is a chorus of thank you’s as hyuck sits back down.

“i love your boyfriends,” hana laughs.

“join the fucking club,” hyuck grumbles.

dinner goes fine. the twins are happily conversing with renjun, hwan and minjun are cackling with mark. hyuck just watches them. he can’t deny that something in his chest warms and his heart grows big when he sees how good they are with kids. 

does he see a future with them? the answer is 100% he does. he can’t imagine his future without them. 

he and hana get stuck on clean up duty with his parents as everyone else runs inside to watch a movie. hyuck is oddly glad that his siblings look up to his boyfriends.

clean up is easy. they box all the leftover pizza and stick it in the fridge. hyuck folds the towels up and puts them back where they belong.

by the time he walks into the living room, the lights are off and the TV is playing some movie. the twins are knocked out in renjun’s lap, hwan is teetering consciousness, and minjun is completely asleep on mark’s shoulder. 

hyuck’s heart feels like it’s going to jump out of his chest.

he checks the clock. it’s nearing 9 pm. 

“c’mon,” hyuck whispers to renjun. he carefully picks jihoon up and renjun manages to put haeun in his arms. they carry them up to their bedroom as quietly as possible.

hyuck shushes jihoon when he stirs in his sleep when hyuck puts him in his bed. he puts the covers over his shoulders and kisses his forehead. when hyuck looks at renjun, he’s squatting down next to haeun and giving her the bunny she always sleeps with. she takes him and looks at renjun with a sleepy smile

hyuck doesn’t hear what he says to her, but he mumbles something and then kisses her on the forehead. she closes her eyes and falls asleep in seconds. 

they leave their bedroom, closing the door behind them.

“she told me she loved me,” renjun murmurs to hyuck and the younger feels like weeping. 

“what’d you say back?” hyuck asks, intertwining their fingers.

“that i love her too.”

they walk back to the living room where mark is sandwiched between minjun and hwan. hyuck chuckles to himself before walking over to him.

“wore them out,” he kisses mark on the forehead. “c’mon, let’s take them to bed. they’ve gotten to hang out with you all day.”

mark laughs and smiles apologetically. 

the two of them work to wake minjun and hwan up. hyuck finally manages to get minjun conscious enough to drag him to their bedroom in the basement. mark is right behind him with hwan hanging off of him. they drop them in their beds and let them tuck themselves in.

“mark,” hwan mutters right as they’re about to leave.

“yeah, bro?” mark asks, finger on the light switch.

“you’ll come back and hang out with us, right?” hwan’s voice is soft and he looks so soft laying in bed. hyuck doesn’t have it in him to roll his eyes.

“of course,” mark smiles at him. he flips the light switch off and closes the door to their bedroom.

they walk back into the living room and hyuck collapses onto the couch next to renjun out of exhaustion.

mark checks his phone and grins. “you guys wanna come back to mine and sleepover?”

hyuck nods weakly and renjun jumps up off the couch. “what are we waiting for, let’s go.”

“let me go talk to my parents,” hyuck mumbles. he stands up and wanders off to find them. they’re on the porch with jiwoo. he grimaces and braces himself.

“hey,” he greets them as he steps outside. jiwoo immediately rolls her eyes.

“hi,” his dad says.

“can i go back to mark’s?” hyuck cuts to the chase.

his parents look at each other for a moment before his mom gives in. “yeah, honey. drive safe.”

“of course,” jiwoo scoffs. “you let him do whatever the fuck he wants, but i can’t even bring one of my friends to the house.”

“we never said you couldn’t,” their mom sighs. “and, we let you do a great amount that you want.”

“look at your hair, for god's sake. dyed blonde,” their dad mutters. jiwoo looks ready to scream and hyuck takes it as his chance to leave.

he does not need to hear another fight between his parents and jiwoo. it’s partially why he puts up with all the kids in the house. jiwoo gives them enough shit for four kids alone.

“i’m ready,” hyuck says to renjun and mark when he gets back into the living room. he doesn’t wait around for an answer before he walks to the foyer. he slips on his sneakers and a sweatshirt. he doesn’t bother to grab anything else, already knowing mark has everything at his house.

mark and renjun follow him out the door and into mark’s car. 

hyuck sits in the passenger’s seat without calling shot gun and he’s shocked when renjun doesn’t fight him for it. he figures the twins made him just as tired as he made them. 

mark starts the car up and backs out of hyuck’s driveway. 

they’re on the street when mark says something. “i’m sorry, hyuck. i know you wanted to hang out with us today.”

hyuck leans his head against the cool window. “there’s no need to apologize. i’m glad you guys hung out with my siblings. they really love you guys.”

the rest of the ride to mark’s house is filled by the sound of the radio. hyuck hums along while mark places his hand on hyuck’s thigh. it’s a sweet gesture, one hyuck will never get sick of.

he can’t imagine getting sick of mark or renjun, though. they’re his longest relationship to date and he doesn’t want to date anyone else. they’re too perfect for him. he doubts anything could ever come close to them.

mark parks in his driveway. he unlocks the door to his house and lets them inside. it smells vaguely of pot, which it always does because his parents like to smoke. 

“i’m tired,” renjun murmurs. 

they all walk up to mark’s bedroom. it’s the biggest room of the house, with a king size bed to accommodate having two boyfriends. his parents are seriously too cool.

hyuck is too lazy to do his nighttime routine, so he flops into the middle of the bed. mark and renjun go into the bathroom to do theirs. 

hyuck doesn’t know if he loves or hates how domestic everything about them is. at first, it was drama fueled. but, now, everything has settled. it’s become the most stable, secure part of his life and he can’t imagine it any other way. 

he used to live for the drama, but maybe he’s grown up because now he admires the safety of knowing that he always has them. 

renjun joins him in bed first. he crawls up beside him and hyuck immediately curls into him. 

“hi,” renjun murmurs. he kisses hyuck’s forehead.

“i love you,” hyuck says. “like, a lot.”

“do you now?” renjun teases, referring to when it took hyuck a week to come around to the term of love.

“stop,” hyuck whines. “you know i love you.”

“well,” renjun smiles, resting his chin on the top of hyuck’s light brown hair. “i love you more.”

“impossible,” mark’s voice rings out as the bed dips. he makes his way over to them, spooning hyuck from behind. hyuck feels so safe in their arms it doesn’t seem real. he can’t comprehend how much love has changed him.

“how so?” renjun asks with a little sass in his voice.

“because i love you both the absolute most,” mark says like it’s a face. maybe it is.

“nah,” hyuck shakes his head in protest. “because i love you guys so, so much more than you could ever love me.”

renjun rolls his eyes. “we are so fucking sappy.”

“you love it,” mark teases, eyes closed as he finally relaxes from such a long day. 

“eh,” renjun tries his best to sound uninterested.

“thanks for helping today,” hyuck says suddenly. “i mean it, you know. my family is a lot, but you guys always have it under control. makes me jealous.”

mark snorts. “i had to play like eighty rounds of basketball, my legs feel like they’re gonna die. none of that was under control.”

“jihoon and haeun fought like three million times while we were hanging out….and i could only stop it by bribing them with hugs.”

hyuck laughs. “still, you guys didn’t have to.”

“but, we wanted to,” mark tells him truthfully. “your family is important to you, hyuck. no matter how much you say they’re annoying, you still love them. of course they’re important to us too.”

renjun just hums in agreement.

“what country did i save in my past life to get you guys?” hyuck doesn’t know where all the sappy shit is coming from. maybe the sleep exhaustion, maybe the summer heat, maybe he’s just tired of holding it in.

“i vote alemania,” renjun says and hyuck smiles into his chest.

“i say canada. that’s a pretty big country,” mark says. 

“you’re just biased,” renjun argues. 

“well sorry that canada is the best country.”

“oh my god, you guys are so annoying,” hyuck huffs. “some of us are trying to sleep over here.”

“hey, you can’t be mean to us, we babysat your siblings all day,” mark argues.

“oh, fuck off,” hyuck curses. 

“goodnight, babycakes,” renjun says just to piss hyuck off.

“renjun, don’t even try me,” hyuck whispers.

mark just giggles. “love you guys.”

“love you, markie,” renjun pratically sings.

“goodnight, you big, stupid, doofuses,” hyuck says with his eyes closed. he tacks on, “i love you guys.” 

he falls asleep snuggled between the two of them, body overheating like crazy. yet, he’s never felt better. yeah, he can imagine doing this for the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed<333333
> 
> \- liv
> 
> [twit](https://twitter.com/flirtmarkno)
> 
> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/jjhs97)


End file.
